Rsa-ga7s fan fiction
Tanki Fan Fiction "All tank-men, forward!” The marshal ordered. "Come on we have to get the flag or we won't get any funds to upgrade our tanks, so let’s go. The starting cannon went off. Let's go capture the flag." Rsa-ga7 shouted. "RSA let's go shoot down some tanks." Arceus said. "Shadow you try and distract them on the lower area, don't let any of them survive your Railgun M5. Arceus you come with me up to the flag we are going to try and take it together. Ghost you defend the flag!" RSA ordered. "RSA there’s a new recruit here; you want him to stay here with me to defend the flag?" Shadow asked. "Yes, also tell him about the clan rules and defense and offence strategies! OK? RSA said."OK" shadow replied. "Are you sure this is such a good idea, you know that would be the most heavily guarded area in the map." Arceus asked. "No one can stand up to my prototype Twins M9 and your Freeze M3!" RSA replied confidently. "Let’s do this." Arceus said. Meanwhile when shadow is distracting the area closest to our flag a seriously damaged enemy finds a way to get away from shadow and gets to our flag. "Ghost!!! HELP!!!!!" The newbie screamed into the radio. Ghost turns around and sees an M3 Mammoth. "Eat thunder!!!!”Ghost shouted. BOOM! All the tanks in the map feel the tremor from the thunder. "You think that affects me, I have M3 Mammoth!" The enemy lied full well knowing that he had barely any health left. "Take this big baby!" The newbie yells. Pow! You could barely hear the noise but that last shot did the trick, the enemy was destroyed. "Arceus you lead the way because you have freeze. I'll target them from behind you." RSA ordered. "There’s nobody here there all on the bottom fighting off shadow, yeesh how many supplies has he used trying to take them out?" Arceus thought out loud. "I will take out the enemy’s on the bottom you take the flag." RSA ordered. While Arceus took the flag RSA was picking of the enemy’s on the bottom but what he didn’t realize was that after they were shot down they went to go for our flag. "RUN ARCEUS RUN!!!! They are going after you I will alert shadow and the newbies. Shadow, get ready for some bogies!" RSA ordered. "Were ready for them." said Arceus, Ghost and the newbies. RSA was shooting down the enemy's that were following Arceus. "Newbies, attack!!!! Arceus ordered. I am a colonel and I order you to distract those enemy's while we try to take them out." "Blue team attack!!! The marshal said. The ground was shaking with the tank guns going off. Boom one tank got destroyed; it wasn’t one of our people. "The newbies are leaving they better come back with better tanks. Hey one of them took the gold box!" Arceus said irritated. "Come on shadow we need some help!" Rsa commanded. Boom! Ghost got shot down. Boom! Two more blue team tanks got shot down. "Here come the newbies and ghost Again!" Arceus exclaimed. "There's the marshal, I will shoot him down and maybe the blue team will stop!" Ghost said. "I am going to go all DM on the blue team with my new firebird m3!" Jason shouted. "I am going to use my new Railgun m1." TDM boasted. "Good, then get going and take the flag from Arceus and get a point for us!" Rsa ordered. TDM took the flag and got the red team one point but he noticed that our flag has been stolen as well. So he got Jason and ESA and they went to return the flag. "There he is, let’s get him"! TDM shouted. "He's got titan m0, good he's slow enough for us to catch him now, wait no don’t let him get that nitro and go up the ramp to the flag !!!" Jason ordered. "Get him!!!" Jason shouted. BOOM! "Ha we got him now let's return our flag!" TDM exclaimed. "We could still catch him in time!" Jason told the other newbies. BOOM! "Yes he lost our flag" ESA shouted. Jason raced up the ramp returned our flag and took the enemy's flag. "I hate druggers" Jason thought while he took the flag while also getting chased by an Isida m2. Jason managed to jump off the ledge right before the Nanobots from the Isida caught up to him and destroyed him, in the meanwhile the red team managed to subdue the blue team right before the enemies got their flag again, there were large amounts of tanks re-spawning from the blue team until they decided to form a plan with the general up at the top near the flag. A new player joined; he was the legendary never missing sniper: SHADOW VISIONS! Shadow visions decided to join the red team and that would turn the tides of the battle for the red team. “Shadow Visions is on our team!!!! RSA shouted. He is the only shaft player in the entire Tanki world who can beat me! Hey Shadow! Shoot down those tanks that are coming down the high ramp!" A new player called Superninetailedfox joined the game as well. Rsa greeted him with a great welcome. "Thank you so much for coming we need all the help we can get Nighthawk. When you joined it told me you were a TOTAL sniper in the sniper class so I guess you have M7 Shaft and M8 Mammoth." Nighthawk then said "Thanks, then I guess you are a retriever. Now we need to get work like you said, let’s go. Oh yes before I forget, I have a friend coming soon and he is called “RedArmour” but I call him “Luke””. “Breaks over guys! Let’s go!” Rsa commanded. Soon the battle was waging again and the blue team was once again losing until Shadow Visions left the battle but in his place, Luke joined. “SHADOW!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! Luke! I need you to go heal everybody that’s damaged then you will accompany me up to the flag, ok?” Rsa asked. “SIR YES SIR!” Luke responded. Near the enemies’ flag, Arceus was accompanying both Jason and Luke. CRACK!!! The sound of lightning pierced everybody’s’ ears. “What the ‘heck’ was that?!” Luke screamed. “I don’t know what it is but I don’t like the sound of it!” Arceus replied franticly. A new player had joined; it was Wolf, the creator of Tanki Online. “Oh ‘crap’!!!!! WE ARE ALL DEAD!!!!!” Luke shouted. “EVERYBODY BRACE YOURSELVES!!!!” Rsa ordered. A large bolt of lightning hits the blue team’s territory and out comes a god tank. “Crap, if I’m correct were screwed.” Rsa said. Wolf jumps down onto red team territory with Wasp: Modification God-Mode 79. It has the health of 15 Mammoth M3’s and a speed of 20 meters per second. Wolf also has a weapon like Twins but one barrel shoots fire and the other freezes tanks. As wolf comes down and eliminates the red team in a matter of seconds. Wolf Yells: “HEAVY CLASS FIRE!!!!” As hundreds of plasma spheres attacked the red team’s defenses and offences. The red team was quickly destroyed but as Wolf ran off with the red team’s flag, Rsa and Arceus came up with a plan. ”I will annoy him with my Twins and try to knock him over while you go up while he is distracted and freeze him. Just remember, if his weapon even touches you, you will be instantly obliterated.” Rsa ordered hastily. “Alpha team, change to weapons with knockback 7.3 and 70 damage a shot! We need to take down their heavy type tanks and fast because they are all M3 weapons! I will equip myself with my prototype Lighting M7.5.” Night Hawk ordered over at the low ramp of the Silence map. While Rsa and Arceus go off to stop Wolf, Night Hawk and Alpha team are under heavy sniper fire but managed to destroy the snipers before any casualties happened. When everything seemed bleak for the red team, a miracle happened. Many members of the LOL Tanki army joined with their God-Mode Modification 9 tanks and started to fire at the enemy team, they began to shoot up the ramps with extreme speed and started to freeze, burn, and decimate any and all things in their way. But this event was too good to be true for the red team. Then something happened that would leave all of Tanki in shock awe forever. As the LOL Tanki army advanced on Wolf’s tank, a lucky sniper manages to shoot a Tank directly in front and as the tank flips over, Wolf decides to use it as a ramp and engages his N20 to make it seem more of an epic flag capture but instead Wolf shoots off into the void because of his extreme speed. Wolf could not stop or slow down in time and was destroyed. Wolf then decided to leave which gave the red team an immense advantage over the enemy again. All the God-Mode tankers left after that because Wolf needed to continue developing the game. Once Wolf and the LOL Tanki army had left, the Blue team was confused and scared because the red team was always more powerful than them because the Wiki army has created several different prototype turrets and tanks. Over in the blue team two tankers are chatting about what they think the TO Wiki army will do next. Rsa-ga7s fan fiction 2 Setting and characters Pyromaniac (talk) 20:17, September 11, 2013 (UTC) MAP IS SILENCE rsa-ga7, shadow, Superninetailedfox, arceus, the newbies, Shadow vision whose nickname is sniper, and ghost are on red team. The newbie is now a staff sergeant whose name is rsa Jason grace but just Jason for short. The other newbies names are ESA, superfox, TDM, and geo. This area is under construction!!! Do not edit this story. } |PlaylistURL = } |Autoplay = } }}